Miracles
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyoru...and oneshot. The Sohmas and Tohru go to the beach... Kyo takes a walk with Tohru and things become fluffy! Cloud 9, everybody! ooo! then there's a lil drama on Yuki's part! Kyo to the rescue! COMPLETED...no duh!


HELLO! i just got theideafor this story when i was in my pool! i kno...its weird. this is a long oneshot! yay-ness! yea...i didnt feel like splitting it up into 3 chapters. i'm lazy. yea...this one has a different spin than my other stories...and i really like how Kyo expresses himself with his beads...and i'll let you read and see. yes...this has spoilers in it, but they will be marked and clarified. if u have read my other stories before...you've seen these spoilers i always add in my stories before.

yes...i must inform u:

talking "..."

thinking '...'

everyone got that? good...on with the story!

* * *

"Hey, runt, watch where you're going!" Kyo fumed at the usagi, and hit him on the head. Momiji had been prancing around Tohru as Kyo, Tohru and Yuki arrived at the beach. Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Momiji were there already in their bathing suits.

"Waah! Kyo's hitting to me!" Momiji whined.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, could you please stop? You're hurting Momiji!" Tohru touched Kyo's arm, and he could feel it tingle. His eye softened and he gave her half a smile, releasing Momiji. It was not every day that he could spend time with Tohru, so he thought better of making her upset and ruining the day.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa ran towards Tohru and held her in a tight squeeze.

"Kisa-chan! Hello! Oh, and hello, Hastuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed returning the hug and greeting the approaching cow.

"Hey," he stated smiling, but in his cool way, and looked over to Yuki next to Tohru. He looked a little grim.

"C'mon, Tohru!" Momiji pulled her hand. "Let's go play in the ocean! It's not too cold!"

Yuki went to sit down under the umbrella, and as he sat he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, in thought. Haru sat down next to him, studying him for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nnn? Oh, nothing…"

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I told you it's nothing!"

"I won't stop bothering you 'til you tell me."

Yuki sighed and looked at Tohru splashing in the waves with Momiji. Momiji splashed Kyo, who was sitting on the beach close to the water and Kyo got mad. He stood up, cursing and waving his fist at the boy, but didn't dare to touch the water. Momiji teased Kyo for being a scaredy-cat, and Kyo sat back down, folding his arms in a pout. Tohru laughed and Kyo smiled at her, splashing her. She splashed him back, and Kyo's clothes were soaked, but they both laughed.

"It's them, isn't it?" Haru's voice brought Yuki out of his stare. "Yuki, you gotta let her go…"

"I know…I know. And I've found someone. But, I still can't believe that she chose him…"

"Over you." Haru finished for him.

Yuki sighed. "No, not really. I mean, Honda-san could have gotten any guy in the world…and she chose him! That's what puzzles me. I don't know…I guess I'm jealous that the cat has actually found happiness."

"But not for long…" Haru added.

Yuki punched him in the arm, silencing him. His eyes were narrow. "Don't talk about it…it gives me the creeps. Alone… in that dark room… for the rest of your life…" Yuki shuddered. "You better not say anything about it in front of her!" he warned. "She'll just break down, knowing what the cat has to go through…"

* * *

"Ha ha! Kyo-kun! S-stop it!" Tohru giggled as Kyo splashed some water on her face. "Oh, come, Kyo-kun! Will you please come in? The water's fine!"

"I don't like the feeling of being all wet. And if you haven't noticed, I'm already soaked, and I don't got a bathing suit!" Kyo complained, but still smiled at her. He sat on the rough sand and let the water only reach his toes. "Now I just gotta dry." He leaned back and landed on the sand, hands behind his head, and stared up at the sky.

After a few moments, Kyo let his eyes close, and he relaxed. The few moments of silence didn't last long, though. Kyo couldn't feel the sunlight anymore, and everything he could see through his eyelids was shadowed. Feeling a few trickles of water land on his face, his eyes snapped open. Tohru was standing over him, hair dripping, with her usual smile plastered on her face.

"Ah!" Kyo pushed himself up off the ground, but that only made their faces get closer together. Their noses almost touched and they could feel the other one's warm breath on their own face. Their faces turned bright red almost instantly, and Tohru straightened up, while Kyo skidded on the sand, backing away.

"S-sorry," Tohru apologized quickly. "I didn't expect you to get so startled."

"I didn't get s-startled!" Kyo explained, getting up and dusting himself off. "I was…just…uh…"

"Startled!" Tohru giggled and walked past Kyo towards Momiji, who was still playing in the water.

Kyo blushed deeper and turned to run after her. "No, I wasn't startled! I just…" he grabbed Tohru's hand. And they both looked at each other and they were speechless. Feeling electricity running through their bodies, they didn't let go of each other's hand. They just stood there, like statues, motionless and still. Tohru gazed deep into Kyo's crimson eyes, and Kyo gazed deep into her chocolate ones. Kyo's mind went onto thinking of regrets, as did Tohru's, but Kyo had different regrets and different reasons.

There was no other time to tell her. He knew what was approaching. It was his fate. He couldn't keep living this happy. That happiness would eventually die, so he had to tell her. It was only the matter of how to tell her.

**(spoilers start here)**

Tohru thought of her mother. How could she feel this way? She couldn't ever, she promised herself, love someone more than she loved her own mother. And yet, here was her dilemma, standing right there before her, still holding her hand, which he had done willingly. How could she betray her mom like that? She knew she had been debating this conflict in her mind over and over before they even went to the beach, but now she was reminded of it yet again. Was she being disloyal? What could she do about it now? More importantly, did he feel the same?

In unison, Kyo and Tohru asked, "Can we talk alone?" once one another understood that the other had asked the same thing, they blushed and said, "yea, sure." They realized that they did it again. Tohru giggled nervously. And Kyo stuffed one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head.

They both turned and walked together down the beach. "Tohru, you can go first." Kyo offered.

"Uh…okay…I um…Kyo-kun…you see…" Tohru stammered.

"Maybe I should go first," Kyo suggested, smiling at her, thinking of how cute she was. The smile faded quickly as Tohru nodded her head. Kyo sighed. He lifted his wrist to Tohru and she wrapped her fingers around the beads, solemnly. "this…is my bracelet. It holds my curse together, and with or without it on, I'm still the cat. The cat that, like all of the previous cats, must endure rejection and loneliness. I'm still the cat that, like all of the previous cats, must endure an eternal isolation, in a dark room, near the main house, only being visited by Akito, until I die. Confinement. Whoever thought up the word is a damned fool, and I despise them for that. I also despise whoever started this curse, leaving the cat out of everything, forcing the cat to endure an unhappy solitude for life, and locking them away forever. Akito has given me time…when I graduate, that very day, I will walk into the room that all of the previous cats before me have suffered in, and I will stay there. I will be forced to stay there. I will be living out the remainder of my life alone, never again to obtain the feeling of belonging or being wanted ever again. Devastating, isn't it? I've known that this was going to happen my whole life, and I wanted to change fate.

So, I went to Akito, to try and change it. I didn't even know what I would have done if I had done it. Akito and I made a bet. Yuki and I always fight, and I'm the one who usually starts it. That bet, worse bet I ever made, stated that if I were to beat Yuki, I could be apart of the Zodiac, and wouldn't be shunned away by my own family anymore. But if I never beat him at anything, Akito would lock me up." Kyo paused, and used his free hand to caress Tohru's face, which was already wet with tears. She was still clutching the beads on his wrist. "Tohru…now you can see why I've avoided the subject of graduation. I don't wanna leave. I don't really care about this Sohma family. I just…don't wanna leave you."

**(end spoiler info)**

Tohru looked up at him, tears soaking her cheeks. She leaned her head against Kyo's wet chest, his shirt still drenched from before. She tried to speak, but Kyo shushed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew this would be your reaction. Tohru, I…" Kyo longed to wrap his arms around her. Another reason to loathe the curse.

"Ashiteru, Kyo-kun. Ashiteru, so much!" Tohru sobbed into his chest. "Kyo-kun, don't leave me!"

"I don't wanna leave, Tohru. Ashiteru, too. I mean it, with all of my heart. Ashiteru…" Kyo whispered.

"Kyo-kun…Kyo-kun…" Tohru could only say his name. Repeating it over and over, she realized there was only one way for her to truly feel better. "Kyo-kun, please… say my name…"

Kyo smiled again. "Tohru……ashiteru…Tohru."

* * *

Kyo and Tohru came back down the beach to where the Sohma's were sitting. Tohru was still sniffling, and Kyo remained silent, feeling guilty for being the cause of her unhappiness.

Momiji and Kisa ran over to them, and in their own joy, they didn't really look into Tohru's face. "Tohru! There is this nice man, who's gonna let us use his boat! We can all ride on it! Come on!" he pulled her arm. "You too, Kyo! Come!"

Kyo sulked after them, only lifting his head when they approached the dock and, seeing everyone was already on the boat, he looked back down to his feet. Tohru had tried and faked a smile and at first, it was kind of convincing. But soon, after the boat was already on the water, Yuki began to realize that Tohru was not herself. All she did the whole boat ride was isolate herself from everybody, and Yuki noticed the stupid cat doing the same. They were both keeping their distance from everyone. Yuki's blood started to boil. That stupid cat made Tohru upset! Why must he do everything wrong? He's always making her miserable. His thoughts of them being perfect for one another soon dispersed and were replaced by thoughts of anger and hatred. How dare that stupid cat hurt Tohru! And that's what he thought. Kyo had hurt Tohru. Kyo had hurt Tohru. Kyo had hurt Tohru! The words spun around in Yuki's head, and his eyes filled with rage. He knew something wasn't right and was taking control over him. Kyo and Tohru. Kyo and Tohru. Kyo and Tohru! 'No more…they will be together no more…'

"Yuki? You okay?" Haru's voice somehow reached Yuki's mind, and Yuki automatically answered.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just fine," Yuki said through gritted teeth. He stormed off towards the neko on the other side of the boat, sitting alone, watching the waves splash against the sides of the boat. Once Yuki stood in front of him, Kyo looked up, his frown deepening.

"What is it?" Kyo asked calmly, looking away once more. All of a sudden, Kyo felt a smack against his face. His cheek burned and he glared at Yuki, but didn't care. He just continued to sit quietly. And he got another smack on his other cheek. Holding his face in one hand, he snarled, trying to keep from losing his temper. "What IS it?"

"You stupid idiot! Why must you screw everything up? What did you do to Honda-san?" Yuki shouted at the cat. Kyo stood up and leaned against the side of the boat, hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't even look at Yuki.

"She had a right to know…" was all he could say.

"You told her! You idiot! You just want to break her heart, don't you?" Yuki shouted again.

Kyo looked up, still glaring at Yuki with hateful eyes. "I couldn't just keep it a secret…and then leave her forever on that day. She doesn't deserve to be shunned or to have secrets kept from her. It's you, who doesn't care about her feelings! It's you, who's only thinking of himself." His words were sincere, not loud, but true. Yuki held his breath in anger.

Yuki didn't even bother with words. He punched Kyo in the gut, and Kyo doubled over for a moment, but got back up again. He didn't care what Yuki did to him. There was no use in fighting back. Yuki kicked Kyo in the side, and by now, everyone had realized what was going on, and started to flock towards the two. As they approached, they were all wondering the same thing: why wasn't Kyo fighting back? He's the one who usually starts the argument.

Tohru found her way around the Sohma's to the boys. She watched for a silent minute, seeing Kyo get beaten up by Yuki badly. But Kyo had no fists up. He wasn't even trying. He didn't even have a scowl on his face. He was just leaning on the side of the boat, hands in his pockets as usual, without a readable expression on his face, taking Yuki's blows.

"Sohma-kun! Stop! Stop hurting Kyo!" Tohru yelled out.

Yuki turned his face still red. "Since when did you start calling him by his first name? All I get is 'Sohma-kun'! How about Yuki? That's my name, you know! Is that all I am to you? Is 'Sohma-kun' all I am?" Yuki snapped at her. Yuki turned back to Kyo and reared back his arm, for a final blow.

"Yuki! No!" Tohru leapt in front of Kyo, blocking him. Yuki had closed his eyes and hit Tohru on the side of her head. Kyo stood in shock and Yuki opened his eyes to see Tohru swaying on her feet. She tipped back, unconscious, and fell right out of the boat.

"TOHRU!" Kyo looked over the side and watched her sink until even her hair couldn't be seen. He threw off his shirt and jumped in after her. Yuki was still standing there in silence, still in disbelief of him actually yelling at her, and then hitting her. Was he jealous? He collapsed to his knees in uneasiness and leaned on his hands in front of him. What had he done?

* * *

Under the water, Kyo could see Tohru faintly. All around him was a blur, but he could see the bubbles that were escaping Tohru from down below. He had to get to her quick. He swam down, farther and farther. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He used one arm to swim upwards, and he soon realized he needed air, desperately. But he couldn't just give up! Tohru's life was at stake. He kept going, and could feel his lungs building more and more pressure from lack of oxygen. He saw the surface, and just as he was about to faint himself, he reach the surface. Air never felt so good to get back in his lungs. He inhaled deeply for a few seconds, and saw the boat, about 50 meters away. With Tohru in one arm, Kyo swam as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast since he was a cat and all, and reached the boat. The Sohmas pulled Tohru up first, and then Haru reached down and grabbed Kyo's arms. He pulled him up and Kyo lay on the deck, breathing heavily. Tohru was laid down next to him, and Kyo knelt on his knees above her.

'She's not breathing,' he observed. He had no choice. Health class sure did help, and paying attention there helped even more. Kyo had to perform CPR on Tohru. He lifted her chin all the way, and saw how pale her face was. He already knew she wasn't breathing, so he had to do the next step. But not with everyone around, looking at him!

'Aw. What the hell! I gotta save Tohru!' Kyo leaned down over her, and slowly placed his mouth on her. He exhaled, giving her air that he would willingly give to her any day. Touching her lips. He was touching her lips with his own. As he exhaled the breath leisurely, he felt something move beneath him. He lifted his head and looked at Tohru's face. Nothing. He gave her another long breath, and something stirred again. He lifted his head, and he let go of Tohru's head. She coughed. She coughed up some water. And again. And once more. She inhaled on her own and her eyes fluttered open, pleased to see Kyo kneeling over her.

She whispered to him roughly, "Do it again…"

"Huh?" He became confused.

She whispered again, "Please," She coughed and pursed her lips, "do it again."

Kyo smiled and leaned his face down closer to hers, understanding what she meant by it.

He let his lips caress hers, and he had the temptation to let out a whimper, because it just felt so right, but he didn't. So what if everyone was watching? So what if everyone would tease him, especially Shigure, about it later. Right now the important thing was Tohru and she was still there practically in his arms, kissing him back. That was all that ever mattered to him.

Tohru was lying on the deck in bliss. Kyo was kissing her! Tohru knew that she had no regrets of him being the monster he was when his bracelet came off. She had no regrets of him never accomplishing anything. She had no regrets about the future. The present was all that mattered. What they were doing right then, together, was all that mattered.

Kyo broke apart from her and placed one hand under her legs and one behind her back. He lifted her up and Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck. The Sohmas surrounded them, saying all sorts of things that Kyo and Tohru couldn't follow at once. Even with all the screams and shouts, Tohru still noticed Yuki standing in the corner, a worried and guilty look on his face, in the shadows. Tohru squirmed in Kyo's arms and Kyo let her down on her own feet. She ran over to Yuki, and Kyo followed her.

As Yuki realized she was approaching him, he turned his head away from her, still ashamed of what he had done. She stood next to him, just waiting, and searching for the right words to say. When she opened her mouth to speak, Yuki interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. Jealousy got in control of me, and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't want to hit you. I … I don't know what came over me. Please, Honda-san. Forgive me." Yuki hung his head.

Tohru stood silent for a moment, and then said with a smile, "I forgive you. And I still want to be friends. Is that okay, Yuki?"

Yuki lifted his head, eyes widened. He smiled a caring smile at her, and nodded. Kyo still watched them from a distance, with his arms folded. He, too, was smiling. Yuki would have made a great boyfriend, or even husband for Tohru. 'But, she chose me!' he thought happily to himself. They all knew Tohru and Yuki didn't love each other the way Kyo and Tohru did. Everyone knew that. Kyo looked down at his beads on his wrist. Blood red and creamy white. Blood red for his temper and his hot-headed self. Creamy white for Tohru's actions and kindness, smoothing over everyone else, to make everyone else, just as creamy and smooth and good. Those beads may have been keeping him from spending the rest of his life with Tohru. But you never know. Tohru wouldn't give up that easily. They'd find a way. They'd find a way to find their own happiness, possibly finding it within each other. Kyo believed dreams were a waste. How a mere dream affect how you live and what could happen in the future? Eventually, you'd wake up and the dream would be gone, as if it would be locked away somewhere unreachable.

Tohru turned and blushed at Kyo standing there. "Kyo-kun, you're not wearing a shirt!"

Kyo looked down. Of course, she was right. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh…heh heh! Yea! I guess not…" She took his hand in hers, and led him to the spot where he'd dropped his shirt. She picked it up, wringed it out, and gave it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" he said sarcastically, looking at the wrinkled, soaked shirt in his hands.

Tohru stood on her tip-toes and let her lips lightly brush against his. "No, Kyo-kun. Thank you." She smiled and ran off. Kyo slipped the shirt on and ran after her. He didn't believe in dreams, but he did believe in miracles. And Tohru was his miracle.

Owari

* * *

that was the end... yea...hope u liked it! it's my latest story! it took me a long time to write it...and now my mind is going blank and i dont kno what to say anymore so...REVIEW!

Japanese:

ashiteru- i love you

baka- stupid/idiot

kun or san- formal endings the japanese usually put after people's names or last names. its shown as a form of polite-ness.

owari- end

usagi-rabbit or bunny

neko- cat (KYO-KYO!)

i think that was it...tell me in reviews if it wasnt and u had questions... :)

KKL


End file.
